thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lisbet Hanai
Lisbet Hanai is Yoonie´s tribute. Do not use her in your hunger games or fanfictions without her permission. She is Yoonie's fourth tribute on the hunger games roleplaying wiki. Her District partner is Leon Aslan. 'Lisbet Hanai' Age: 14 District: 4 Gender: Female Weapons: Trident, awl Personality: Lisbet is a very insecure person, who is always looking over at what other people say and think about her. She wants to be perfect, so nobody can ever say anything bad about her, and tries very hard to never make any enemies. However, for this she is considered "fake" from people her age, even though she really just tries to be nice to everyone so she won´t be hated. Lisbet is very passionate about the things she care for, and will fight to save those she loves. However, over the years she has grown to bully people back who bully her. History: Lisbet was always an odd one out. She was raised in an orphanage without knowing who her parents were, or the reason why they dumped her. This caused her to have low self-esteem from an early age since she felt that her parents did not want her and therefore put her in the orphanage. Lisbet became a very sensitive person, who could not tell the difference between a harmless poke in the side and a joke at her expense. So she started to think that everyone in the orphanage and at school hated her. She started to do anything to become like everyone else, so nobody could single her out as a weak target. She dyed her hair blue, as it was the hottest in fashion in District 4 at the time. She went to tanning booths with those she wanted to become friends with, but they only saw her as a annoying loner girl who tagged along. She saved up money from working on the harbor to buy the latest in clothes and make-up, so she could be just like the popular kids at school. She was nice and polite to everyone. This made people think that she was fake, that she was nice to everyone and when they weren´t looking, was saying nasty things about them behind their backs. Slowly, everyone at school started to hate on and bully Lisbet, simply for being nice and trying to fit in. Lisbet didn´t understand why she was just like everyone else was and was always nice, yet they laughed at her and avoided her? Then, one day at a time, Lisbet started to hate everyone back again. When someone threw a snide comment or a hateful phrase at her, she would answer back, just as hurtful. The victim became the offender. She formed a gang of bully victims around her and they became just as horrible as the bullies themselves. This carried on for at least a year, a sort of school bullying war between Lisbet´s gang and the most popular kids at school. One day, Lisbet decided it was time to take it to another notch. When everyone was heading back home from school, she and her gang snuck up on the biggest bimbo and bully in the school and followed her home, without being seen by her. When there was nobody around, and their victim had almost reached home, they jumped out and grabbed her. They put a towel over her mouth and slowly sneaked her down to the harbor, into an abandoned boathouse. There they had their way with her, she was at complete mercy at their hands. First they started off simple, dousing her in cold seawater and forcing her to eat seaweed. But soon the game turned more and more rough. They started beating her and kicking her. Pulling out large chunks of her hair. And finally, dipping her into the clear, cold sea. Lisbet was holding her by her neck, laughing as she was gurgeling on the water and flailing like an octopus. Suddenly, Lisbet slipped and fell backwards, and the girl, who was in ropes, plundged into the sea below. Lisbet and her gang screamed and tried desperately to tug the girl up again, but she was long gone now. It was at that time when Lisbet realized what a monster she had become. Lisbet and her friends kept their secret well hidden, and never spoke of the incident again. The girl was reported missing, and the whole of District 4 started looking for her everywhere. But they never found her, and Lisbet and her gang walked off free. But Lisbet was still riddled with guilt over what she had done. She stopped bullying and persumed her quiet, nice personality. At the reaping when she was fourteen, her name is called. Lisbet figures this is her punishment for everything she did. But she had not given up yet though, and wants to make it out alive and try to set things right when she comes back. Preferred Alliance: Lisbet will stray away from the careers, afraid of rejection. She will most likely either be alone or with a very small alliance, maybe one or two tributes. Strengths: Hiding, sneaking, swimming Weaknesses: Strength, weapons, confidence Trivia *Her last name, Hanai, means adopted in Hawaiian. This fits her as she is an orphan, however, she is not adopted away like her name implies. Category:District 4 Category:Females Category:14 year olds Category:Yoonie Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Yoonie's Tributes Category:Reaped